


Rewinding 倒带

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: GGAD.“我需要你帮我一个忙。”“当然啦。”纽特叹气，“是去跟格林德沃决斗吗？乐意效劳。”“和格林德沃决斗就不麻烦你了，总有一两件事要我来做的，是不是？”邓布利多顿了顿，“我知道怎样打破血誓瓶了。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9





	Rewinding 倒带

“乳酪面包。”

纽特跑了大老远从伦敦到霍格莫德村，又钻密道来到霍格沃兹，在教师办公室前听到石雕像的问话，毫不犹豫地这么回答。毕竟邓布利多给他寄来的纸条上只有这么一行字：

“亲爱的纽特：你好。能麻烦你从沃克家的烘焙店带两个乳酪面包给我好吗？不甚感激。A.D.”

门应声而开。桌前站着邓布利多，他两边各有一个陌生人，那两人原本还压低声音说话，见到他立刻就收了声，手插在衣袋里随时准备拔出魔杖。

“没事，先生们，这位是斯卡曼德先生，是我要他来的。”邓布利多说，“如果你们不介意的话，我想先和他单独谈一谈。至于刚才那些问题，明天上午第二节课我有空，那时你们再来找我，如何？”

纽特侧身小心地让那两个面色不善的陌生人通过，待到门关上，才从箱子里拿出棕色纸袋。面包还还热乎着，封口一打开，甜蜜的乳香瞬间溢满整间屋子。

“啊！谢谢。你真的赶去阿伯丁买了，谢谢你。”邓布利多笑了，眼睛都眯起来，他把垂下来的头发别到耳朵后面，毫不客气地享用这份礼物。

“所以，这回是什么？”纽特问。

“我需要你帮我一个忙。”

“当然啦。”纽特叹气，“是去跟格林德沃决斗吗？乐意效劳。”

“和格林德沃决斗就不麻烦你了，总有一两件事要我来做的，是不是？”邓布利多顿了顿，“我知道怎样打破血誓瓶了。”

“所以它还没有……？”

“魔法部以为我就要打破它了。但是我不能在这里打破它，我得去德国。”邓布利多说，“我认为血誓尽管强大，它的效力还是随着距离递减的，所以在这里打破它，格林德沃受它的影响比我要轻。可是呢，魔法部在我打破血誓之前不准我出境，因为他们还是怀疑格林德沃想拉拢或要挟我。”

“你要我帮你偷渡？”

“恐怕比那个麻烦些。”邓布利多带着歉意，“我要你带我偷渡，如果我们在魔法部发现之前混进德国，我需要你帮我置办一处安全屋。”

“且不说安全屋，”纽特在大衣上绞着双手，“嗯，我怎么带着你偷渡？”

“喔，”邓布利多眨眨眼，“我听说你有个箱子。”

“你指望我把你跟神奇动物装在一起掩人耳目地跑遍整个欧洲。”纽特说，“邓布利多，你最好别死，我在阿兹卡班等你救我出来。”

“所以他答应了？出乎意料啊，这孩子和他哥哥一样勇敢。”书柜后面的暗门咔哒一声开了，里面走出第二位邓布利多，他眼睛放光，搓着手，除了长得像以外哪儿都不像本人。“这位……先生，”邓布利多介绍道，

“将在接下来的几个星期里扮演我。”

“你好，纽特，你只需要知道我叫阿不思·邓布利多。我要去上变形课了，祝你们逃亡愉快。”

“你是为了这个才留头发的吗？”纽特小声嘀咕。

“你要尝尝这个乳酪面包吗？”真正的阿不思·邓布利多说，“沃克家的面包真的很好吃。格林德沃觉得麻瓜一无是处，那是他没见识过麻瓜的手艺。”

“我不要。”

“尝一尝。”

纽特低了头，靠在桌边接过剩下的那个面包。一口咬下去，薄薄的面包皮里全是绵软的融化的淡黄色奶酪，酸甜的奶香就像云朵的拥抱。“我有好久没出过霍格沃兹了，”邓布利多说。接着他们讨论了偷渡的细节，傍晚的时候，学生生们吵吵嚷嚷地挤去餐厅，谁也没发现神奇动物饲养员拎着他的箱子在某座石雕像后面消失了。

  
凭着邓布利多调的魔药和多年练就的蒙混过关的本领，纽特有惊无险地混进绕过重兵把守的边境线混进德国，找了一处犹太人居住过的废弃房屋作为安全屋。房子只有两个房间，等他们把散落一地的家具收拾干净，纽特扶着门框开口道：“嗯，所以，你大概要花多久解开那个血咒？”

“如果我的猜想没错的话，不会花太久。”邓布利多从马甲的内袋里摸出一张拓印过的纸片，“血誓的原文刻在一块石碑上。关于怎么解开它，上面只写了这么一行字。”

纽特凑过去，绞尽脑汁地回忆在霍格沃兹学的那点可怜的古代如尼文。“世界……‘世间惟爱永存，除非时间倒流。’”纽特说，“时间转换器最多只能倒回一个星期以前啊？”

“是的，而且它从不能干预事件的走向。如果我转换回去阻止了血誓，现在我应当知道这件事发生过了。”邓布利多说，“所有有记载的关于时间的魔法，哪怕是黑魔法，都不稳定，我不能在人身上做试验。”

“真的有让时间倒流的魔法？”纽特瞪大眼睛。

“世界上还真的有龙呢。

只不过它们比龙还要危险。”邓布利多摘下眼镜，盯着纸片喃喃自语。纽特还想追问，但教授的思绪显然已经飘忽开去，他轻轻自问道：“转换时间……只有身在其中才能感受到吧？”

  
接下来的几日，纽特负责在外面的房间维持警戒，尽量不用魔法，让屋子外面看起来像废弃的原样。有时他仔细听着内屋的动静，偶尔能听到鹅毛笔的沙沙响声，或者散乱的踱步声，大多数时候是连着几个小时的寂静。他不愿意打扰邓布利多，也不愿意怀疑他，但是有时候他会想，或许教授出去了吧？移形幻影？但是没有啪的一声。也许邓布利多下了消声咒，就好像他一进来就给房子下了赤胆忠心咒，把纽特列为保密人，而纽特都没看清他是怎么做的一样——纽特挥挥手，好像要把这点疑惑像赶蝇虫一样赶去似的。但是每天傍晚，邓布利多总会打开门，带着疲惫的微笑和纽特打招呼。“今天有一点点进展，我的方向没错。”有时他会说。“还要一点时间。”另外的时候他说。“谢谢你在这里。”更多的时候他说。信任邓布利多非常容易，何况信任他让人安心。除了他还有谁能打败格林德沃呢？

今晚天色阴沉，晚上看起来要下雨。远处，炮火侵蚀过的街头和山口传来沉闷的雷鸣。已经过了九点，书房里仍无响动。神奇动物们自从来到这里就从不愿意踏出箱子，可能是空气里的硝石味道叫它们难受。纽特怀抱箱子，缩在布套脏得看不出花纹的沙发上，望着邓布利多的书房门。

咔哒一声。

  
咔哒一声。

格林德沃站在窗前，窗外雨夜沉沉，屋内阴暗晦暝。门锁发出极微的一声声响，几乎淹没在暴雨声里。他回头，却不见门动。再看向桌边，那里已经站了一个人。

邓布利多靠在那，双手揣在兜里，苦笑着望着他。他眼角被阴影掩盖，看不出许多细纹，但看得出头发只是随意耙了耙，胡须似乎也多了些。一时间格林德沃以为那只是一个倒影，就像一面空气做的魔镜，一片无妄的投射。然后他意识到三件事：站着他眼前的正是邓布利多；邓布利多一个人前来，冒了很大风险，恐怕他自己的同伴都不知晓；邓布利多没有打破血誓瓶，因为他没有感受到任何不同。好像要验证他的猜想似的，邓布利多伸出右手，银链子在手腕上一闪而过，掌心里淌着一撇炽热的橙红。他一翻手腕，瓶子就不见了；血誓瓶并不在他身上，这意味着格林德沃，起码现在，在这个房间里，不能对他做什么。

“盖勒特。”邓布利多说，于是格林德沃想起来了，碑文上写着恨意只能让血的连结成为诅咒。但是血誓瓶还在，所以让血连结起来的情感还在，不管它多么压抑和扭曲。石碑说：“世间惟爱永存，除非时间倒流。”  
格林德沃和邓布利多同时举起魔杖，对准对方的瞬间虎口传来钻心的刺痛。电光击黑了邓布利多身后的墙壁，格林德沃身侧的雕像被打得粉碎。魔杖调转方向，刚刚发出响声的房门顷刻间变成炭黑，周围烙上烫金的符咒，下一秒从墙上消失。窗户争先恐后地关上，古老的窗框发出恐怖的断裂声响。在这暴雨如注的荒唐夜晚，隔着数尺剑拔弩张的闭塞空气，他们互相注视。也许是邓布利多先垂下魔杖；盖勒特·格林德沃切近他身旁，用戴了骷髅指环的拇指贴上邓布利多的嘴唇。

阿不思·邓布利多没有躲开，没有抗拒，他的嘴唇微微张开一条缝，他的眼睛里，此刻装满了无数次在厄里斯魔镜里重现的人。

这是个相当明显的暗示了。

他们像两条渴水的鱼一样从对方嘴里汲取空气。盖勒特把阿不思按到案桌上，拆开他的马甲，解散他的领口。四十年来，这动作只存在于回忆，但做起来那么自然，一如沉默的震声的欲望。阿不思抬起腿，他的脸侧向一边，露出脆弱的喉咙；他闭着眼睛，湿润的愧疚在他眼皮底下滚动。那是什么？是那个养神奇动物的小子，邓布利多觉得自己辜负了他的信任？还是那些魔法学校的小呆瓜们，他们想不到自己最爱的老师曾是黑魔王的密友？还是他萦绕不去的，愤怒的弟弟和夭折的妹妹？

从前阿不思从不会不看他。从前的阿不思眼里是骄傲和欢喜，他握着盖勒特的手，发誓和他一起完成伟大的事业。这个邓布利多，背着重重愧疚，铸成谎言和背叛，踽踽独行于凡人的泥淖之中——他盖勒特在雨夜放他进来，接纳这个曾经的叛徒，仁慈地只施予小小惩诫。愤怒、怨恨、嘲弄，一切得不到回应的爱的恶毒衍生物被盖勒特灌进阿不思的身体。阿不思抿紧嘴唇，抬起手臂挡住视线，盖勒特蛮横地把它打开。他和他十指交握，掌心擦过早已化作掌纹的疤痕。闪电大剌剌剖开黑夜，刺透呻吟的窗门。闪光照亮惨白的躯体，盖勒特发现从前的爱人鬓发灰白。“你终于要和我一起了吗？”盖勒特问，阿不思的眼睛因为泪水而透亮，他说是的，是的，盖勒特，我一直和你在一起，而邓布利多说不，不格林德沃，这不是我要走的路。

骤雨滂沱。阿不思和盖勒特倒在地上，血誓的瓶子挂在阿不思的手腕上，若隐若现，橙红色的光芒黯淡了些。“你没有办法打破它，”格林德沃说。

“我不能打破它。”邓布利多说。

“‘世间惟爱永存，除非时间倒流。’多么烂俗的漂亮话。可是阿不思，时间不会倒流，”格林德沃说，“时间无论如何也不会倒流。只有那些企图改变时间的人感受到差别罢了。我是个预言者，可是我看到的未来从未有过不同。”

“预言者无法观察自身。”邓布利多说。

“但是我看到了你……阿不思，我看到了你。”格林德沃说，“你活得很长，活成了一个认不出来的老头子，到那时所有人都认为你一出生就是那副模样，谁也不记得你年轻的样子。”

邓布利多的表情软和下来。“你看到了我，说明那时你还活着。你会记得。”

格林德沃捉住邓布利多的手腕。血誓瓶恐怕是被一个精妙的咒语保护，只留下一个虚幻的显影，但这仍让盖勒特妄图触摸那温热的盟誓。他摸到了……他感受到了一个生疏的、危险的、蓄谋已久的咒语。

格林德沃扣住邓布利多的手腕：他恍然大悟，邓布利多自己也有咒语加身。“邓布利多！”他吼道，怒火混合着爆裂的魔法从他身上迸射出来，几道影子闪过，邓布利多露出悲伤的笑容。“邓布利多！”阿不思似乎说了句什么，接着啪的一声，他就消失在空气中。

案桌被劈得粉碎。斗室卷起沙尘和旋风，墙砖处处剥落，玻璃窗从塔顶震下，发出尖厉的悲鸣。格林德沃冲着黑暗咆哮，回应他的只有无尽的雨声。

  
开门的还是那个微笑的邓布利多。纽特安下心来，正要去重新加热晚餐，突然噼啪两声，教授扭曲成一道虚影不见了。待他抽出魔杖，一个衣衫不整、满脸水流的阿不思出现在眼前。“时间不多了，”他嗓音沙哑，“不用通知魔法部，我在霍格沃兹的幻影消失了，他们会知道的。格林德沃也许很快会找上门来，坚持一会儿，赤胆忠心咒能拖他们一段时间。如果我晕过去了，弄醒我，用毒咒也没关系。”他跪在地上，看着手腕上越来越黯淡的血誓瓶。

这的确是一个蓄谋已久的咒语。是的，只有身处时间转换的魔法才能感受时间的倒流。可是从没有谁说过参与时间的只能是人。自从他再一次摸到血誓瓶起，邓布利多就下了这个咒语，但是他要偿还的时间太长了，血誓单独留在格林德沃身边整整二十七年。魔法部等不起，欧洲等不起，战争等不起。邓布利多拨快了时间，于是十几年，血誓瓶经历着过去，缓慢地消耗着自身，留给邓布利多和魔法部周旋的时间。直到几个月前，血誓瓶的削弱停止了。

邓布利多苦思冥想，直到有一天被拆信刀划开手掌才发现血誓瓶的时间继续向过去流动。他以为血誓瓶要他伤害自己。这没什么大不了的，“为了更伟大的利益”。但是一段时间后，这也不管用了。邓布利多钻进自己的记忆寻找答案。他看到十八岁的自己，埋葬了妹妹，躲在无人的深林之中，一次次地划开自己的手掌，以此来惩罚自己。

他明白了，血誓瓶的确是在经历过去。格林德沃佩戴着血誓瓶的时候，邓布利多什么也做不了，所以在时间逆流的魔法开始的时候，邓布利多什么也不用做。但是，在血誓瓶刚刚凝成的时候，发生了很多很多事。很多很多邓布利多发誓一辈子不再回想的事。

邓布利多抽出自己的思想，把银丝投进冥想盆中，一次次观看，做自己的判决官，做自己的刽子手。他的心脏一次次被刺穿直到麻木，他把这段极力忘却的记忆记得滚瓜烂熟。  
然后他知道时候到了。他练习如何留下幻影，把热烈欢快的邓布利多留给敬爱他的学生，把温柔镇静的邓布利多留给护送他的人。书上说长久的幻影和分裂灵魂一样危险，他笑笑，从前他也是企图窥探深渊的天才少年。他给纽特送去纸条。他去寻找格林德沃，于是血誓瓶的时间开始流动了。

和盖勒特在案桌上做爱的时候，他感受到手腕上剧烈的灼痛。时间上足了发条，疯狂地逆时针旋转。又一次有预谋的背叛。他做的是正确的事，“为了更伟大的利益”。盖勒特和他说话，他惊恐地发现，时间的逆行全无减慢的迹象。橙红色的光芒闪烁着，相融的血液若即若离，敲打银色的瓶壁，敲打邓布利多的耳鼓。

邓布利多就要赢了。此刻他丢盔弃甲，仓皇逃离，他输得有够凄惨，但是他就要赢了。

门外传来砰砰的响声，格林德沃已经发现了这处看不见的房屋，厉火舔舐街道，到处是毕剥的焦味。邓布利多意识模糊，恍惚间他看到纽特拍打他的脸，口型是他的名字。血誓瓶，他看向血誓瓶，瓶身已经黯淡得不能再黯淡，里面的两滴血已经分离开来，高速绕着对方旋转，仿佛下一瞬就要相撞坠入黑洞。银链寸寸断裂。橙红色充斥着他的眼眶，他注视着太阳的爆炸，血滴剧烈跳动着，火焰猎猎作响——

然后一切都结束了。

两滴干涸的血砸落地面。一切都停止了；时间的魔法正在发挥它最后的效用，血誓将它自己从历史中抹去；门外传来什么东西轰然倒地的声音；邓布利多发现自己跪伏在地板上，跪在它唯一存在过的痕迹面前：潮湿的、咯吱作响的木质地板上，两滴难以辨认的暗色血迹。

阿不思·邓布利多把胡须埋在地板上，肩膀难以抑制地耸动起来。

  
邓布利多带着纽特逃离安全屋的时候，后者好像还不明白发生了什么事。血誓瓶的故事被时间逆转，其他人的记忆不知为何都自动抹除了。魔法部接到消息前来接应他们，光这次撤退就死伤不少，但是现在没有人跟邓布利多追究。决战就要来了。

  
意大利。罗马。科洛西姆。

“邓布利多！”

魔王一声嘶吼，顷刻间将战斗打回寂静。傲罗和黑巫师们仿佛被时间静止了。格林德沃的正前方，傲罗们让出一条路来，阿不思·邓布利多从斗兽场边缘迈进死亡的中心。

格林德沃挥动杖尖。

未等昏迷咒发出，邓布利多从袖口抽出魔杖，冲天空画了个半圆，一道屏障就地升起，把黑巫师和傲罗都挡在外面。

“邓布利多，”格林德沃冲他的迅速露出阴冷的微笑。他走近了一些，眼珠子毫不掩饰地盯着对方的脸。“你的头发长长了，阿不思。就像以前一样。”

邓布利多戴着一副半月形的金边眼镜，此时他把它摘下来，放在胸前的口袋里。他的红头发不再像年轻时那么鲜艳、像火一样燃烧着，而是显出些暗淡的栗色。一缕发丝垂下来，被他随着眼镜掖进胸前的口袋，他没有管。

他抬起头，迎接格林德沃不加掩饰的目光。阿不思·邓布利多没有狂妄到说他不恐惧，事实上，他时时刻刻都在恐惧，都在揣测，都在担惊受怕。他不惧怕死亡，死亡于他是仁慈，是解脱。如果他输了，格林德沃恐怕不会让他死。他会被盖勒特羞辱，但那只是一部分。

格林德沃会让他看着人们死去。

而那都是他的错。

（一时的傲慢、冲动、得意忘形，少年的炽烈的爱，那么耀眼，那么夺目，以至于遮蔽了那些显而易见的瑕疵。 **他的错** 。）

另一种结局：格林德沃败在他手里。他恐怕会做同样的事情：不会杀了他，但是做对他来说最恐怖的事——关押在高塔之上，失去魔法，被人遗忘。必须由他来做这件事。

无论哪种结局对他来说都是惩罚。

他是罪人。在古罗马，罪犯被押上斗兽场，靠决斗判决自己的命运。

“这是一场决斗。”邓布利多说。他举起左手，那只曾被割开的手，摊开手掌，举到耳旁。

格林德沃泛白的胡髭翕动，似乎是在回答。他同样举起左手。

接下来就是他们曾经做过的事情，曾经玩闹着一遍遍做而乐此不疲的事情。邓布利多和格林德沃同时握起左拳，背到身后，同时魔杖尖抵着额头，鞠了半身躬。下一秒，风从平地起，魔法波动的纠缠如同巨蛛的蛛网。

最伟大的魔法师之间的决斗是无声的：没有咒语，没有嚣叫，甚至，出于某种共识，没有致命的绿光。幻影显形令空气扭曲噼啪，偌大的竞技场仿佛尺寸之地。擦脸而过的气浪瞬间削断头发，迸射火光的魔杖顷刻割裂大衣。飞射的白光如同闪电和海啸，一阵阵扑打地面，砖石尽裂，尘土飞杨。屏障之外，时间过得极缓，千万双眼睛盯着这里，却仍无法看清。

不知从几时起这场决斗变成了比试，格林德沃施展这几年他新摸索出的恶毒咒语，有几个危险的机会邓布利多可以尝试直接除他武器，但他没有，他应对，回击，徘徊于黑魔法的边缘，心里默念的是不曾出现在书上的咒语。在目不暇接的几微秒中他想，也许这场斗争再也不会停止，直到其中一人精疲力竭地死去，或者更好，他们两败俱伤，躺倒在这谁也踏不进的封锁圈内，最后双双败亡。恍神的片刻邓布利多抬头，发现格林德沃也在看他，那一瞬他的眼睛里不是盘算，只是——只是——

破绽，失去就再难遇到的缺口，邓布利多轻晃手腕，混淆的雾气升腾而起，格林德沃一个微小的趔趄：两次失误，足够了。这终归是决斗，而不是比试——

（就好像血誓的逆转还未曾结束。他们的相遇亦是从一场激烈的比试开始。“让我再来一次！”他摆摆手说，“这次是你赢了，我承认，但我想出方法了。让我再来一次。”

阿不思望着他，望着戈德里克山谷的森林与湖水之间站着的那个金发少年，他欣然应允，总是在这种时刻他忘记责任和谎言，以为自己拥有无尽的时间。）

——邓布利多乘胜追击。“除你武器！”他在心中默念。咒语堪堪擦过格林德沃的手腕，魔杖飞到空中：这远不是结束。邓布利多接连念了噤声咒和石化咒，格林德沃跪倒在地，双手背缚，双腿锁死。他被咒语缝上的嘴角僵硬，看不出表情，一双眼睛仍在邓布利多脸上流连。

他在看什么？

邓布利多不准自己想。他挥动魔杖，一层雾气一样的白翳在格林德沃眼前升起来。尚未完全剥夺他的五感是邓布利多最大的仁慈了。

屏障早已开裂，布满破碎的细纹。邓布利多挥手将它撤去，在场的黑巫师看到动弹不得的格林德沃，一时间逃的逃散的散，剩下死心塌地的每人被十来个傲罗包围起来。负责接应他的三个傲罗幻影移形到他面前，伸手示意他交出魔杖。彼时邓布利多刚刚接住格林德沃的老魔杖，一股奇异的暖流从他的指尖涌入，汹涌地奔进他全身的血液。

他按下这燥热的涌动。“原形毕现。”他对来人说，对方没有变化，于是他按计划安排的那样交出两根魔杖。温热的感觉立刻断流了，留下他独自一人背脊发冷。“原形毕现。”领头的傲罗对着他说，看到他也没有变化，于是把魔杖交还到他手中。另外两个傲罗得到授意，走过去押着格林德沃。在他回头的刹那，邓布利多觉得那双颜色不一的眼睛穿透了雾气，穿透了岁月，从山谷深处将视线投来。

  
接下来就是审判，过流程，走形式。魔法部黑暗的审判庭里所有人都知道格林德沃会被关在哪里。邓布利多不得不参加每一次审判，因为人们只信任他能阻止格林德沃逃脱。大多数时间格林德沃被噤声咒束缚，偶尔白翳会再次蒙上他的眼睛。审判的最后一个环节是关于格林德沃的魔杖。他被解除了噤声，法官要求他说出是什么时候得到这根魔杖，这根魔杖是否属于他。他环视周遭的一切，久未开口令他嗓音嘶哑。“邓布利多，”他捕捉到站在不远处的身影。

“阿不思，”他悄声说，以一个隐匿身份的预言者的语气，“有一天你会为这根魔杖而死。”

审判庭上空气紧张起来。无数人握紧了口袋里的魔杖。

“当然啦，那是很久很久之后的事，”格林德沃轻松地说，“那时候你须发虬结，老态龙钟，被谁杀死都无所谓了。”

邓布利多一言不发。法槌重重落下，法官厉声质问：“回答我的问题，格林德沃！”

格林德沃轻蔑地看了他一眼，不再答话。

  
从纽蒙迦德塔楼回来，邓布利多发现魔法部的人都在等他。按判决格林德沃的魔杖应该被折断，但没有邓布利多在场他们还没敢贸然行动。这根魔杖早已证明了自己不可能被徒手折断，于是傲罗们举起魔杖对准它。电光石火之间，魔杖径自飞起，掉转头来喷射出火焰：前排的巫师竟有几个魔杖化灰。邓布利多站得很近，却毫发未伤——他知道这是老魔杖认了他做新主人的缘故。格林德沃很谨慎，以至于除他以外竟没人知道这魔杖和死亡圣器的联系。这根危险的东西只能由他保管：但他什么也没说。魔法部让他交出魔杖，他乖乖交了，按照惯例，无法销毁的危险品会被神秘事务司代为保管，锁在某个密室；但这时人们慌乱地看着他，不知道是谁说：“邓布利多先生！您从他手里夺走了魔杖……那它是不是从属于您？”

数十双眼睛冲他目光灼灼，间杂着凝重的期望。“我想……是的。”邓布利多说，许多人明显松了口气。法官将老魔杖递上，他小心地收下。于是不着一字，老魔杖又名正言顺地回到他手中。也许格林德沃的预言将会应验，作为邓布利多少年时傲慢的报应，但是他不在乎了。他不会为了杀戮和力量而使用它，他会将它带入坟墓。

就像年少时的无数秘密一样。


End file.
